Open Questions
Signature traits of the Girl Genius storyline are its unresolved questions, maddening mysteries, and often unpredictable plot twists, which inevitably become subjects of discussion among the fans. Questions left open by the story, both major and minor, are listed below, with relevant links. Later revealed answers are shown in italics. See also the Fan Theories forum for some possible answers. Thanks go to all those who are contributing to this list. Keep 'em coming! Warning: Spoilers ahead! New readers may wish to get current with the story before going further. Heterodyne Issues On Agatha specifically * Heterodynes rarely have girls. Was Agatha's gender random or somehow ? * Where was Agatha born? Who was present? * Did Lucrezia know she was pregnant before the night of the attack? Did Bill know? What about others? * What's with the apparent ("electric anomaly") Agatha sees at the start of her adventures? Who is the figure speaking to? * How will Agatha reverse the effects of Lucrezia's mind-altering device? Will we see a possessed Agatha again? * Agatha's backup recording reach on Gil's flyer. What happened to it? When will it be discovered? Will the upcoming resolve this or render it ? On Agatha's Locket * (Discussion: Agatha's Locket) * Did it really kill Omar von Zinzer? (An alternate theory is that he was a revenant and she accidentally ordered him to die. Though when Lady Vrin was ordered to die Lucrezia controlled Agatha, it seemed to be rather immediate. Who is in control may or may not be a factor.) * Originally, Agatha's locket had the effect of preventing Agatha's spark from breaking through. How did it do this? * After Moloch smashed the locket, it seemed to break the effect. Now that it has been returned to Agatha, it has the ability to suppress Lucrezia's possession of her. Did Klaus ? Is its apparently state the same as its original state? Did Klaus have what it did? * How exactly did it shut down The Other? On Unfinished History, The Other, and Lucrezia * Who was responsible for the near-destruction of Castle Heterodyne, how did it happen, and what were they trying to accomplish? ** What were the of Klaus Barry's ? * What terrible thing did Barry and Beetle Klaus had done, but Klaus insisted didn't make sense? What did Klaus learn from Beetle's notes? Partly * Was Lucrezia really a villain all along or is there more to her story? ** What transpired between Von Pinn and Lucrezia to make the former so angry? And what are Von Pinn's regarding Agatha? Answers and ** What was Lucrezia working on at Sturmhalten? ''Partially answered (in this , this , and this by Lucrezia/Agatha): she was at the very least rebuilding the Summoning Engine. ** What are the Geisterdamen going to do Hive Engine? Where and when with the Other resume her attacks on the world? * Dupree claims she for the burned out town where she witnessed the time window. If not, then who or what was? Is it significant? * At what point in the future is the time travel device being Agatha and Gil? Why is future Gil a Geisterdame? Why are they looking for von Zinzer's gunboat crew? Von Zinzer is wearing a Heterodyne Trilobite; perhaps he will continue to serve Agatha after their current escapades in Castle Heterodyne? On Castle Heterodyne * Why does the unrepaired castle that "the Heterodyne must enter alone"? Somewhat . * Why is the kitchen the only room in which no one has been killed? * We now know there are at least two intelligences controlling different parts of the Castle. Is Zola correct in saying that there could be as many as twelve? (Discussion: Multiple AIs?) * What does the Castle remember? What could it tell us about the night of the attack? Or Lucrezia? Or Bill and Barry's reasons for ? Does it know anything else that could help? What will Agatha find inside? * did Silas get the Heterodyne mobile gundam unit? Is there an armory full of them somewhere in Castle Heterodyne? Jäger Qvestionz * What sort of was Jenka causing? Who has she been reporting to? * What plans do the Jägergenerals have now that Agatha has revealed her identity? What have they been doing since we last saw them? Do they know Punch and Judy are (presumably still) aboard the Castle Wulfenbach? * Why was Vole kicked out of the Jägertroth? Why would he want to kill Agatha? *''(See also Discussion: Milvistle and Jenka.)'' * What, precisely, is the significance of the Hat to the Jägerkin? How did this significance arise? * Did Ognian become a papa before or after he was Jägerized? Is there such a thing as being only part Jäger? (Discussion: Jäger Offspring) Answered in an interview. Wulfenbach Issues On Klaus specifically * What happened to Klaus's brothers? * Is there a simple reason why every woman with the spark that Klaus has known kill him? (Other than the fact that his personality just seems to invite that sort of reaction, that is. :P) * What use was Klaus to make of a Heterodyne body with a non-Heterodyne brain? * We saw Klaus with a special Spark-infecting wasp. What became of that? What would a wasp weasel think about Klaus now? The weasels found in Castle Wulfenbach not long before Klaus was infected; have the weasels moved to testing people elsewhere? * Who the airship the Baron was on as he was being rushed to the hospital? Was it just another random assassination attempt? Or was it simply ? On Skifander, Gil, Zeetha, and Klaus * Who is Klaus' wife? ("I my wife in years.") * What is Skifandrian society like? Is it as matriarchal as many suspect? What sort of status does it assign males? * Who is Chump, anyway? * When and where did Klaus learn Skiff? * Why does Klaus think that Zeetha may intend to ? And what did they say to each other in that before the circus ? * What are Gil's ? Why hasn't Klaus shared any of this information with Gil yet? * What does Zeetha think is the connection , Skifander, now that she's to Gil? * What happened between Gil and Othar in Paris? ** What is the basis behind the comment? Answered: It's pretty . * We know Higgs , but what specifically happened to the Magnificent Hat? Storm King Issues * Who will be the "new Storm King"? * Will the other muses be found and restored as promised? ** What are their respective functions? * Are there other van Rijn creations still in existence like Von Pinn? On Tarvek, The Council, and the Knights of Jove * Is Tarvek the patron behind the recent bit of culture in Vienna? Is there a reason that the actors look so much like him, Agatha, and Gil or is it just a bit of artistic foreshadowing? * How does the Storm King opera end? What was the true version of those events? How does it all relate to what's taking place now? * Was Tarvek's humming ( and ) just ordinary music or Heterodyne humming? If so, how was Tarvek able to produce it? Was it from ordinary memory, an innate ability, recorded and replayed, or mechanically produced? (Discussion: Tarvek's humming) * What sort of did he make with Lucrezia while she was still in control of Agatha? Do they still have a deal after she in the back? * Tarvek's last known location was Sturmhalten, unconscious and severely wounded. Where is he now? Did Wulfenbach troops take him in or did he somehow manage to meet up with his allies? ! * Does Tarvek have other goals in addition to ruling Europa? How does he plan to accomplish this? Who is he working with? * Who are the Council that Oublenmach and Strinbeck (and Zola and Tiktoffen) report to? Mostly : they are either the heads of the Knights of Jove, or are separate and have authority over them. Are they allied with the Fifty Families? * Are the Knights of Jove who attacked Mechanicsburg, and who were defeated by Gil, the same Order that Tarvek's father Aaronev led? How are the Knights of Jove related to the Council? Mostly ** What was the Mongfish family's the Order and/or the Council? Who is the heir to the Storm King that they would be born? On Zola * What is her real last name? ** Who are her parents? ** Who raised her? * What's her version of what she and Gil Paris? * Is she one of he good guys or one of the bad guys? * How far back does her involvement with the Knights of Jove go? ** Why did the Order pick her? Miscellany * How did DuPree start working for the Baron? * What does the Heterodyne Device (Atlas Controller, Mary's bedside lamp) really do? (Discussion: The Heterodyne Device) * What is the nature of Moxana's abilities and what are her goals? * At the beginning of Volume VII, a young lady named Arella is telling Carson about the latest rumors. Who is she? * What is the given name of Agatha's new assistant-to-be? * What is the correct spelling of "von Mekkhan/Mekkahn/Mekken"? Missing Persons (collected) * What happened to Bill Heterodyne? * What happened to the original version of Lucrezia? * Why did Barry leave? Where is he now? * Where are Clank!Lucrezia and the Geisterdamen at this point? * Where are Theo, Sleipnir, Z, Zulenna, etc.? * Will Master Payne and the Circus figure into the story again? * Will The Unstoppable Higgs make a reappearance? Answered: * Is the Loremistress Milvistle really dead? * Is Lady Vrin really dead or does she have still a role to play? * Where is Dingbot Prime? ''Answered: Gil him; so Agatha?! * What happened to the recreated body of Madame Olga? * Does anything remain of the other Muses? * Is there more to Barry's High Priestess than just a common trope? * When Othar Tryggvassen, Gentleman Adventurer shows up , what will his intentions be? * When will the Jägergenerals return and what will they do? * Will Queen Albia of England ever ? ** Does Wooster have England regarding Agatha yet? ** When will the Knights of the Round Table show up in the story? Category:Fan Theories